The Gaberdine
by Hogibear92
Summary: Harry and Ron are traveling Aurors, who have a hectic schedule. Beween missions, they find a decent place to rest, The Gaberdine.Ron is constantly running from love. But can he escape it this time, when someone from his past appears? HG RHr


**The Gaberdine**

Summary-Harry and Ron are traveling Aurors, who have a hectic schedule to keep up with. Between missions, they find a decent bed and breakfast to take their on-off vacation, _The Gaberdine_. Ron, twenty-two, is constantly running from love. But can he escape it this time, when someone from his past appears? H/G R/Hr

A/N-This one is going to be so much fun to write! Please R&R:)

Chapter One

"This bloody rain!"Ron Weasley exclaimed, his jacket high over his head. He'd liked the snow so much better than this. It's five days till Christmas, he thought. Shouldn't it be snowing?

"We have to find a hotel soon, or we're gonna melt,"Harry mumbled.

Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter were two of the most known aurors around the globe, wanted in every country for every case. Of course, their career had instantly took off after Harry defeated Voldemort, Ron and Hermione assisting. But Hermione, though she would've been brilliant, did not choose to be an auror. Ron thought of her often. There were so many things left unsaid by him. When they were in their seventh year, Ron and Hermione had dated. That's not a good enough word, he thought. We were in love. Ron was so infatuated with her, and he thought she was too. But when Ron started talking about an engagement in a year or two, Hermione left without a trace, and poor Ron wondering what he'd done to drive her away. He never knew where Hermione had gone after that, but Ginny told him once Hermione had moved to the country, to find peace. What she needed peace from, Ron couldn't tell. Ron, now twenty-two, hadn't seen her since. Ron knew that was why he would never commit to a relationship, but he never did let that out to anyone, even Harry.

"Ron,"Harry asked desperately."Do you have an idea where we are?"

"No,"Ron answered."I can't see a thing!"

Ron wished they could use their wands, but Harry was so strict about using it only when critical, in case a muggle saw. This is pretty critical to me, Ron thought.

Ron heard Harry mutter something like."Apparently." After he accidently knocked into him.

"I see a sign!"Harry exclaimed, moments later of useless walking."It says...The Gaberdine."

"What is it?"Ron demanded, his patience lost along with his peeled up trainers.

"A bed and breakfast,"Harry replied absently."Let's rest here tonight. I can't find 342 Simpson Road anyways."

Ron agreed."Aren't we suppose to be protecting someone?"

Thomas, their boss, was suppose to be sending them information on her soon. All they knew so far is that they were to be in the area, somewhere near 342 Simpson Road.

But Harry was no longer listening, but trying to reach the porch. The door opened before he'd ever reached halfway.

"Oh dear!"cried a women, with a familiar voice. Harry and Ron still couldn't see a thing, so they had no face to match with the women."Get in here, right now! I'm not going to let you stay out in the rain, and catch a cold!"Harry jumped up the porch steps, two at a time."Thanks so much,"Harry said, as Ron came beside him."I'm Harry."

He heard her gasp."Harry-Harry Potter?"

Ron was puzzled. A witch owned a bed and breakfast in the middle of the country? Now he'd seen it all.

"Yes,"Harry answered."Who're you?"

"I'm-I'm..."

She seemed to be having a hard time getting the word out. Ron rolled his eyes, tired of hearing this so much."April, can you take them?"

"Sure!"replied another voice, as the first women fled inside."Okay gentlemen, welcome to the Gaberdine. Our owner named it that because when she first started this, it rained for two weeks straight."

"Ironic,"Harry muttered.

April laughed."Yes, I suppose so,"she said."Okay, so if you'll follow me inside..."

Harry and Ron instantly got their vision back. The place was beautiful on the inside. Polished wood floors greeted them first, and then a grand staircase. Several doors were off to the side. April, who Harry instantly saw as a pretty blonde women around her mid-thirties, took there coats.

"If you'd like to change into something more comfortable,"she said sweetly."I throw them all in the dryer for you."

"Oh, thank you,"Ron said politely."Which room do we have?"

April laughed."There I go again, getting ahead of myself."

She walked to the left, where about twenty key slots(fifteen out) were hanging on the wall."Separate beds I assume?"

"Yes ma'am,"Harry said immediately."Actually, we need separate rooms."

Ron cast him a curious glare.

"Ginny,"he replied."I can't let her spend Christmas alone." Harry and Ginny were engaged, but hadn't set a date since Harry had such a crazy schedule. "Ah...room ten,"she said, handing Ron the key."Go up the staircase. And then go to your right. First one, you can't miss it."She gave Harry room key number eleven."If there's anything you two need, don't be hesitant to ask. Dinner is served at seven-"

She checked her watch as she did this."And dinner is already over."She chuckled."If you'd like, I'll have someone bring some food up to your room. I believe we served turkey and dressing tonight."

"Excellent,"said Ron, grinning cheerfully."I'm so hungry!"

"Some things never change,"Harry muttered playfully.

_Hermione's POV_

How can they be here? She wondered madly. After all these years!

"Hey Hermione,"April greeted, after she'd settled the guests into their rooms."You got two cute ones in."

Hermione shrugged."April, I think I'll be taking my vacation now-"

"But you can't!"April cried."The week before Christmas, everyone is on vacation! We're already short a bell man, a waiter, and when I'm off, a hostess."

Hermione bit her. She'd changed so much since she was eighteen. She wore a dark pencil skirt, and knee-length black boots. She had a soft pink top, and her jewelry matched. Her hair was soft, with bountiful curls, and her makeup was light and fresh."But-there's been an emergency at home."

"Your parents phoned today,"April said."They're going to the Bahamas to escape the cold weather, so I know there's no emergency."

Hermione sighed, and glared out in the window."The rain finally turned to snow."

April was glaring at her."What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing,"Hermione lied."There's nothing."

She sighed."I'm feeling a bit overworked, is all."

"I should think so!"April exclaimed."You do live in your office after all!"

"It was my house first,"Hermione said softly."My home. I can't imagine leaving this place."

"Perhaps you could take a vacation,"April said."Take a break."

"Who will I take that with?"Hermione demanded. She wiped a tear away."No, I won't get into this right now."

She began to walk towards to kitchens, also called The Ambrosial."Where are you going?"

"To do the night rounds,"Hermione answered daintily.

"But that's the waiter's job!"

Hermione ignored her. She needed a distraction. Seeing her old best friends had made her realize just how lonely she'd been lately, and how much she missed Ron. She often thought of him. Oh, did she wish she would've just gone with Ron when she had the chance. If it hadn't been for Krum and him terrible threats, she thought. Well, maybe I would be with Ron to this day."Hey Kruger,"Hermione beckoned."Any food for the trolley?"

"Two plates,"the cook answered."Just there. No need for the trolley this evening."

Hermione grabbed the two trays of steaming hot food."Thanks Kruger."

"Eh,"Kruger responded."Take Sparks with ya. You can't carry all that yourself."

"Why do they call you Sparks?"Hermione asked the teenage boy, who was also the cook's son..

Sparks scowled."Old family nickname. Just call me Adam."

"Sure Sparks,"Hermione said, grinning."We'll do."

_Knock knock!_

"Hello,"Hermione said sweetly."Your dinner is here. Would you like us leave it at your door?"

"No,"replied Ron."I'm coming."

Hermione panicked."Sparks, you can handle this."

"Don't call me Sparks Hermione!"Adam exclaimed.

"Hermione?"cried the voice behind the door. He swung it open abruptly."Hermione?"

"Ron,"she whispered."I-I-"

She handed him the platter, and flew down the staircase."Hermione!"Ron exclaimed."Hermione don't! Wait up!"

He flew down the staircase, just as she reached the bottom. She took her coat, put it on quickly, and opened the outside door. Ron followed."Hermione!"

Snow was falling fast now. Ron heard the crunch under his boots, as he followed her. He grabbed her by the elbow."Hermione, what is wrong with you?"

"Everything Ron!"she exclaimed."I'm a twenty-three workaholic! I'm alone, and the only man I've ever loved, I've let him slip through my fingers!"

She turned back around."Hermione please! Talk to me!"

"Okay, fine,"she said simply."What do you want to hear?"

"For starters, why did you leave?"Ron asked.

"I had no choice,"Hermione declared."Ron, you have to believe me. I never, ever wanted to leave you."

"Why didn't you ever write Harry or I?"Ron commanded.

"For the past three years, you've been here and there,"Hermione proclaimed."Besides, you wouldn't want to hear from me anyways. Admit it Ron, you hated-or possible hate, me."

"Hermione, would I've chased you down if I hated you?"Ron inquired."Little tip Hermione. You can hate someone, and yo can love someone. But you can never hate the one you love."

"You say that like you love me,"Hermione said tonelessly. She looked at Ron's emotionless expression."Exactly Ron." She ran back inside before he could catch her.

_Ron's POV_

Ron banged merciless on Harry's door."Harry! Harry wake up!"

"What?"Harry snapped, opening the door."It's ten o'clock, and I haven't slept in twenty-four hours."

"Make that twenty-five hours then,"Ron said."Because we have to talk!"

Ron entered, pushing Harry aside. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously, and sat in the chair."Hermione's here!"

"What?"Harry demanded."But-but that can't be-"

"Yes it is!"

Just then, Ron heard the familiar tapping on the window. He went to fetch the tawny owl.

"It's Tommy,"he said. Harry took the letter, reading it like wildfire."Ron!"he exclaimed."The women that's being hunted down-it's Hermione!"

A/N-How was it? Did you like it? I'm off to church! Read and review!


End file.
